1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly to compression methods and systems for network communication.
2. Background of the Invention
Networks are commonly used to move information (includes data and commands). Networks may develop congestion when various devices and computing systems attempt to access and use shared resources. Data compression may be employed to better utilize network and storage resources.
Network links operate at high speeds (for example, 80 Gbps). One challenge with such high speeds is that it makes it difficult to compress data in “real-time” (or wire-speed, a speed at which a link is operating). Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to achieve compression in real time.